


Haikyuu song shuffle

by trashykawa1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, I will add when finished with this., M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawa1/pseuds/trashykawa1
Summary: 1. Choose a character/pairing2. Go to your playlist and hit shuffle3. Write a one shot using the character/pairing using the first song that is playing4. Repete 10 times//my first story here so expect cringe, grammar and spelling mistakes///





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect me to update regularly.

A NOTE FROM AUTHOR-SAN:

Expect a lot of cringe, but if you wind up enjoying please leave kudos.


	2. I'll be good- Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'll be good by James Young  
> Setting: Haikyuu!! Final Quest universe after Oikawa kills his beloved Iwa-Chan.

Iwaizumi stared in shock as he saw his friends get killed by Oikawa, but Oikawa wouldn't kill Iwaizumi. Why? He doesn't want to lose the one person that cared. 

"Why won't you kill me?" Iwazumi asked.

"B-because I don't want to lose you," Oikawa replied.

"What a shitty reason," Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa who was almost in tears and handed him his sword. Oikawa grabbed the sword.

"Now kill me like you did my friends."

"B-but I can't."

"Its ok you know, I would lose to you anyways because you have powers and I am just a normal person with a sword"

"I-if you say so," in tears, Oikawa walked up to his friend that lied down, taken off his amour, and shut his eyes. Oikawa stabbed him right where his heart was, killing Iwazumi instantly. 

~Next day~

Oikawa looked in the mirror and saw a devil looking at him. He had to remind himself that it was himself.

He never meant to kill Iwaizumi. He didn't want to, but did it anyways. He hurt everyday, he became lonelier each and every day. First he killed Iwaizumi. Next Kuroo, who was very pissed about Kenma, who suffered the most painful death of being burned to death. Then, Kiyoko left bringing Yui with her.

He was sick of being evil. So he decided, right in front of the castle to make graves for each person. 

~few hours later~

He had finished the graves. They looked beautiful. Now he had no choice but to suffer for the rest of his life.

~one month later~

Oikawa has been found by villagers. The villagers took him to be burned at the stake for the entire town to see. At the stake before they set him on fire he says," Sorry for all the bruises and tears, and all the things I did through my life." 

He was then set on fire in front of the entire town.

~a few centuries later~

"Hey Iwa-Chan!!" Oikawa said with the brightest smile ever.


End file.
